A Modern Day Fairy Tale
by Hanikamiya Mitsukai
Summary: After a long night at the bar, Mello goes to his favorite park to vent where a boy dressed in white stumbles out of the woods. What dark secrets are lurking in this boys past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Anything I mention, I probably don't own it.

**Warning:** mild rape (nothing that would be M rated, I can't do that yet.) OOC-ness, AU.

If you've seen Hell Boy II then you'll probably recognize some things in this story cuz it's the inspiration for this along with the books "Tithe: a modern faerie tale" and "Valient: a modern tale of faerie" by Holly Black. Their really good books and you should read them cuz they rock.

143 184 229 207

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mello took another drag on his cigarette and dropped it into one of the half filled beer bottles sitting on the bar unattended, he figured only someone who was stupid enough to leave their drink alone in a bar deserved to drink a cigarette butt and if they were wasted enough to swallow it then they were pretty damn stupid.

Mello flipped open his cell phone and glanced at the time display before snapping it shut again and shoving it back into the pocket of his black leather pants. He stretched his arms in the air accidentally pulling his leather vest above his belly button before standing up and making his way towards the door.

"Hey baby girl." a man with messy brown hair said grabbing Mello's ass and pulling him close enough that Mello could smell the alcohol on his breath. Mello glared up at the brunette through his blonde bangs.

"I'm a guy." Mello growled through clenched teeth shoving the man back into one of his buddies.

"Oh really?" the man slurred still stumbling around like a complete drunkard, "Cuz you got a nice ass… wait you ain't a girl?"

Mello rolled his eyes but before he could get the hell out of the club one of the guys buddies turned around and smiled sloppily at him, "Hey girly."

"Fuck you, I'm out of here!" Mello yelled over the music and stomped off.

"Hey! You got a nice ass!!" the fist guy yelled loud enough that Mello still heard him. Mello held his hand above his head and flipped the dude off not even bothering to turn around.

"I hate clubs." Mello grumbled pushing the door to the outside open angrily.

"Have a good night Miss." The bouncer said tipping his head politely. Mello's eye twitched maniacally as he froze dead in his tracks.

"Ugh!!!" Mello screeched turning to face the guard, the man cringed when he caught sight of the jagged scar that ran across half of Mello's face.

"What did you call me!?" Mello demanded pulling his gun out of his pants and putting it to the mans head. The bouncers eyes went wide and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Look, cool it Lady, I'm sorry!" The man squinted at Mello's face for a minute and obviously unaware of how bad of a situation he was in, kept talking, "Damn woman, what happened to your face?"

Mello grit his teeth and just about pulled the trigger but thought better of it and pistol whipped the guy in the temple knocking him out cold. Mello spit on the dude before shoving his gun back in his pants and walking off haughtily.

Mello walked to a nearby park where he always came to vent and because it was past midnight, the park was completely devoid of people. That was fine for Mello, the less people the better.

Mello walked over to the swing set and sat down on one of the swings facing away from the park entrance. He'd been sitting there for a good half hour when he saw some one dressed in white stumble out of the woods that surrounded most of the park.

"Hey!" Mello called not moving from his swing. The person turned towards him and he motioned for them to come closer. The person hesitated for a moment before cautiously walking over to Mello. When the person stopped in front of him Mello looked them over, it was a boy with chalk white hair clad in a pair of oversized white Pajamas.

"You lost?" Mello asked curiosity getting the best of him. The boy nodded.

"You know where you live?" The boy shook his head this time. Mello noticed that the boy seemed nervous.

"You got a home?" Mello asked trying to sound as casual as he could. He'd lived in this park when he was a kid so it made sense to him that someone else could have the same idea.

The boy hesitated then shook his head vigorously.

Mello stood up and sighed, "Come on." He said grabbing the boys wrist. He resisted and Mello glared at him.

"You want a place to stay or not?" Mello demanded pulling on the boys wrist again. The boy looked surprised but didn't resist this time.

"You got a name kid?" Mello asked glancing over his shoulder quickly. The boy nodded.

"You wanna tell me?" Mello asked slightly annoyed.

"Near." He answered quietly.

"So you _can_ talk." Mello teased smiling at the boy over his shoulder. Near just kept looking down at the heals of Mello's combat boots Mello sighed in annoyance.

"Soo… where'd you come from Near?" Mello asked purely for conversational purposes.

"The Seelie Court." Near murmured glancing up at the back of Mello's head. When Mello turned his head halfway around with a skeptic look on his face Near returned his gaze to the back of Mello's shoes.

"Court? Like a trial?" Mello asked as they walked under a street light.

"No," Near corrected him quietly, "court like Kings Queens and Knights."

Mello rolled his eyes, "Sure kid, and I'm a pixie."

"You are?" Near asked stopping dead in his tracks and pulled his arm out of Mello's grip. When Mello turned around he could tell that the boy was afraid.

"No, Faeries don't exist…" Mello said putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

Near let out a sigh of relief. Mello rolled his eyes and started walking again, if the boy chose to follow him he could stay, if he didn't Mello wouldn't lose any sleep over it. He smiled to himself when he heard the boy running to catch up with him.

"Umm, can I ask you're name." Near asked softly once he was close to Mello again.

"You just did, and it's Mello." Mello said, "Well, we're here."

Mello climbed the stairs of an old rundown apartment complex with Near following close behind him. Mello helped Near through the dirty glass revolving door, the albino seemed to be afraid of it and ended up sandwiched against Mello's chest. Mello tolerated it, and when he would later say he tolerated the closeness what he meant was that he blushed like crazy and tried to ignore it.

"M-Mello, I can't touch iron." Near said timidly after stepping out of the door.

""What are you talking about?" Mello asked keeping his voice low so he wouldn't wake any of the other attendants, "You allergic or something?"

"Something like that." Near answered smiling weakly at the blonde.

"Alright, then I'll keep that in mind." Mello said taking off his rosary and shoving it in his pocket along with the chain-link bracelet he was wearing.

"You're zipper, on your vest, it's not iron is it?" Near asked remembering the feeling of leaning on Mello's chest.

"Nah, it's plastic," Mello explained fiddling with the zipper, "It's cheaper."

"And your pants zipper?" Near asked noticing that no part of him had reacted to iron.

"Laces, a zipper is just so plain," Mello explained leading Near up the stairs, "and laces are so much hotter than a zipper. And you never have to worry about your zipper being down, you know?"

Near looked down at his pajama bottoms and smiled, "No, I don't."

"But you so work the white hair thing." Mello complimented Near, "The pajama thing works out too and I bet it's comfy."

"Actually, I've never had any other color choices," Near said twirling a lock of his silver hair, "My brother's always insisted that I wear white."

"You have a brother?" Mello asked surprised, "How old?"

"Nineteen, same as me," Near said in a relaxed tone, "we're identical twins but, He's not Albino. Ironically enough he's got black hair."

"Really? I've never heard of that before." Mello said thoughtfully, suddenly something clicked, "Wait! You're nineteen?!" Mello asked surprised that the small boy beside him was actually a legal adult.

"Yeah..." Near answered looking at Mello to see if he would react badly.

Mello sighed and motioned for him to follow him. Mello led him to a door with a steel plate marked 113 and opened it.

"Home sweet home." Mello said holding the door open for Near. Near took a cautious step into the clean looking apartment.

"The couch doesn't have springs in it so you should be okay to sit on it," Mello said following Near into the room, "And I have an extra roll out bed, without springs."

Near raised an eyebrow at Mello, "Were you expecting me?"

"Nah, I just don't like springs, I think they're uncomfortable." Mello said dismissing it with a wave of his hand. Near smiled at him and a faint blush spread across Mello's face.

"Thank you Mello, you're a good person." Near said before yawning cutely. Mello shook his head and retrieved the two roll out mattresses from under the couch and spread them out on the living room floor.

"Hey Near, Where's your brother?" Mello asked reaching back under the couch for some sheets and blankets.

"The Seelie Court, until he realizes I'm gone." Near answered and Mello could have sworn he saw Near shudder out of the corner of his eye.

"Then what?" Mello asked producing a pair of black sheets and matching black blanket then mario mushroom print sheets and a blanket with a large picture of Mario riding Yoshi on it.

"I'll use Matt's stuff," Mello said tossing Near the black sheets, "I don't think it's safe for normal people to use." Mello laughed lightly. Near smiled at him.

"Hey, are you gonna sleep in those?" Mello asked looking Near's slightly dirtied white PJs over.

"Why wouldn't I?" Near asked attempting to look at his clothes while holding Mello's black sheets.

"C'mon Near." Mello sighed motioning for Near to follow him over to a door in the far corner of his apartment. Mello dug through the clothes before throwing two pairs of black sweat pants, a black thick-strapped tank top, and a plain black T-shirt on the ground.

"You can wear the T-shirt and the looser pair of sweats for bed," Mello said before pointing to a different door on the other side of his apartment, "you can change in the bathroom, I'll change in here."

Near nodded and Mello gently took the sheets from him and placed the pajamas into his now empty hands. Before Near was even in the bathroom he heard the sound of Mello's leather vest hitting the floor. Near blushed and walked faster. Mello chuckled when he saw Near speed up. A few minutes later Mello was finished changing and had started to put the black sheets on Near's roll out bed. He looked up from his work when he heard the bathroom door swing open. Near stood there in Mello's clothes, the T-shirt slightly hung off one of his shoulders and the sleeves went down to his elbows exposing his slim forearms. The pants were a little two long but other than that they fit perfectly.

"Near," Mello said standing up, "you're white as all hell."

Near blushed and looked down at his arms, "I don't go outside much."

"Oh, right, you're skins probably super sensitive, right?" Mello asked thoughtfully.

"No, my brother never let me go outside…" Near looked at the ground sadly, he shook his head and looked up at Mello smiling, "But yeah, my skin is really sensitive."

"Wait, did you run away from your brother?" Mello asked walking between the two mattresses towards Near, "Or what? Why did you leave?"

"My brother…" Near said distantly, "I used to like my brother but I don't like him anymore… Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure." Mello said looking at Near suspiciously.

"Thanks." Near said trying to smile as best he could at Mello, "Whose Matt?"

"My good for nothing, lazy ass, annoying best friend." Mello growled kicking the Mario themed sheets.

"Oh, so you like him?" Near asked confused.

"Nope." Mello answered going back to setting up the sheets on the beds.

"But you said he's your best friend." Near asked trying to clarify things.

"He is." Mello answered simply.

"I'm confused." Near declared sitting down cross legged on the floor and watching Mello.

"It's ok, most people are." Mello said focusing on putting the mushroom sheets on the mattress closest to the door.

"Hey Mello?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to know why I left my brother?" Near asked hesitantly.

"Just tell me." Mello groaned grabbing Near by the shoulders and playfully shaking him.

"O-Ok I'll tell you!" Near said putting his hands on Mello's chest and weakly pushing him away.

"My brother… he..." Near tensed and tried to talk but the words were caught in his throat and wouldn't come out.

Near shook his head and threw himself into Mello's arms. Mello was taken by surprise when Near jumped into his arms and fell back into the mattress.

"Near?" Mello asked apprehensively, "You ok?"

Near shook his head into Mello's chest. Mello stroked his white hair comfortingly while wondering what Near's brother could've done to make him so afraid.

After a few minutes he looked up at Mello, "G-Give me your hand."

Mello took Near's waiting hand and was about to give it a quick squeeze when his mind was invaded by a flood of images.

"Near?!" Mello cried looking around for the small boy who was now missing from his arms. He spotted him on an unfamiliar bed.

"Near what the hell is going on?!" Mello asked walking over to Near but he didn't even acknowledge his presence. Mello tried to shake Near's shoulder but when he touched Near his hand went right through him. Mello whipped his hand away and backed up a few steps.

"What the fuck?" Mello breathed. Mello didn't have time to wonder what was going on because right then some one came in the room. Mello looked at the person and recognized them as Near's brother even though he'd never seen him before.

"Hello brother." The boy said walking closer to Near who was trying to back away.

"What's the matter brother?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Near shook his head and a deep frown etched itself into the other boys face. A loud slap rang out across the room as the boy with black hair slapped near.

"You are weak brother." Near's brother spat as Near started crying, "But alas, your pain is my pain."

"Brother, please, don't." Near pleaded trying to back away from his double on the bed.

"Smile for me brother." Mello looked at Near and saw him force a smile, the other boy smiled as well, "Now lie down and get some rest, last I checked you left the throne room because you were tired." Near nodded and lay back down close to the middle of the bed. The next thing Mello knew Near's brother had him pinned down in the bed.

"Brother! Please! No!" Near cried struggling to get free. Mello watched in horror as Near's brother gathered Near's wrists in one hand and unbuttoned his pajama shirt.

"Stop it!!" Mello yelled angrily, "leave him alone!!"

Mello tried to move forward to throw the boy off of Near but he couldn't move. Mello clenched his eyes shut and heard Near scream, he didn't have to see it to know what was going on. After the first Scream from Near a moan from his brother soon followed and Mello covered his ears, he couldn't bear to hear it. After a few minutes Mello noticed that the noises had stopped. He slowly felt his senses come back to him, he could feel something heavy on him, Near's hand gripping his. Mello cracked an eye open and saw Near clinging to him and crying his eyes out.

"Near," Mello whispered shakily, "I won't let him touch you again, I promise."

Near stifled a sob and Mello held him until he cried himself to sleep. Before Mello knew it they were both asleep, in Mello's apartment, on top of Mello's sheets, in each others arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flame if you think I deserve it. I don't really like how I have everything set up but this was the best I could come up with.

Mitsu-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**A Modern Day Fairy Tale**

chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, Hell Boy 2, or Tithe by Holly Black.

Good news, I passed _all_ of my classes!! And a girl I've been crushing on for a while now finally asked me out!! Be happy with me!!! Yay!! Hey, I'm gonna assume none of you are homophobic since your reading this so if my statement about my new girlfriend offends you, I'm not sorry. (Wow I feel like a bitch.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Near woke up the next morning he was disoriented by sleep induced amnesia and panicked when he didn't recognize his surroundings. He stood up too quickly only to stumble because of the sheets tangled around his legs and fall back down onto the roll out mattress with an indignant squeak.

"Ah!" Near cried out in surprise as his back hit the soft mattress.

"You okay in there?" a familiar voice called from the open sliding glass door in the corner of the room that allowed the scent of cheep cigarettes to filter into the apartment. When Near didn't answer Mello poked his head in to check on him.

"Mello." Near sighed in relief finally remembering the events of previous night.

"Yeah?" Mello answered walking into the room, cigarette in hand.

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for your health." Near said eyeing the paper wrapped tobacco between Mello's fingers.

"'A cigarette is the perfect type of perfect pleasure. It is exquisite, and it leaves one unsatisfied. What more can one want?'" Mello said leaning against the door frame quite satisfied with his quote.

"A longer life?" Near answered angrily, "Really, life is too short to consciously waste it."

"If I could quit I would but I already figured out that even trying is pretty useless for me." Mello sighed pushing of the wall and rubbing his half smoked cigarette out in a coiled up cobra shaped ashtray on top of a small black end-table next to the couch.

"Then try harder." Near said glaring up at Mello who now stood towering over him.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" Mello growled squatting down next to the albino, "just let it go lamb." Mello finished placing a hand on Near's head, the strong scent of tobacco mixed with the smell of alcohol from the previous night washed over Near just about choking him with the horrible odor.

"You smell like tobacco and alcohol." Near stated shaking off Mello's hand in hopes that it would lessen the smell.

"Ah, still?" Mello asked sniffing his hair only to confirm what Near had said, "well, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go have a shower then. You're welcome to use anything in the apartment including the kitchen."

"Thank you." Near answered as Mello stretched, showing off his tanned midriff, and walked over to the bathroom.

"No problem." Mello said smiling at Near over his shoulder before shutting himself in the bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight, Mello slid down the bathroom door and collapsed on the floor with his back and head leaning on the door.

"Damn it." He whispered throwing his head forward and burying his hands in his hair.

"Mello…" Near sighed leaning on the bathroom door just opposite said golden haired male, "What've I gotten you into?"

Near stood their with his back to the door until he heard the shower turn on and the sound of clothes being discarded. He sighed pushing himself off the door as quietly as he could so he didn't alert Mello to his lingering presence. Near ran a hand through his hair which brought his attention to his clothes, he was still wearing the ones Mello had leant him the night before.

"Black." Near said in surprise. He contemplated what his brother would do about it if he ever saw Near in anything other than white, let alone black, and shuddered before he started towards the kitchen. Near contemplated what he might find in the kitchen, he doubted he would know what anything was or if it was even really edible.

"Hello," A deep voice greeted him freezing him in his tracks, "Prince Near, what would you're brother think if he found you like this?"

"N-No!" Near cried backing away from the man standing in the middle of Mello's kitchen with an apple in his hand. The man was tall and built for speed with long dark green hair pulled back in a high pony tail with long slanting bangs that went down to the middle of his chest at the longest points. He was wearing what appeared to be an expensive looking black suit with a white shirt and green tie that matched his hair almost perfectly.

"Calm down sweet heart," the man chided taking a step towards Near, tossing the apple back into the bowl of fruit on the counter. Near took two steps back in response, "You're brother misses you a lot you know."

"No! I don't want to go back there!!" Near screamed taking three more steps back, right into something warm and wet. Near's pupils dilated in fear as the stranger placed a hand on the small of his back. He whirled around and came face to face with a dripping wet Mello wearing only his sleeping pants from the previous night which were soaked, no doubt from his haste to get out of the shower. Mello drew Near in with the hand that was on his back and, after getting over his initial shock, Near clung to his savior, burying his face in Mello's chest.

"Leave." Mello commanded pointing his hand gun over Near's shoulder at the man.

"Woah now, let's not be hasty." The man said taking a step backwards and glaring at Mello. Suddenly his face lit up in recognition, like a person who just found out that the man that they were about to beat the shit out of for bumping into them at the flea market was actually their best friend from middle school

"Mihael?" The man asked taking a few steps towards the blonde trying to get a good look at his face.

"Get out of my apartment!" Mello yelled clicking the safety off and aiming his gun at the man's head. Near held onto the gunman tighter than he thought was possible for him, he was absolutely terrified of what the man wanted to take him back to.

"Ok ok." The man said backing up to the open window that he'd used to get in, "But mark my word, we will find you and bring you home." He glanced at Mello, "Both of you."

Near sobbed into Mello's chest, squeezing his eyes closed like a child trying to rid themselves of a night terror that they'd had. Mello could feel the hot little droplets rolling down his chest and felt the overwhelming desire to kill the man upsetting _his_ Near.

…_**My Near…**_

"Out!!!" Mello bellowed waving his gun at the man. The man smirked and winked at Mello before jumping out the open window.

"What the hell!?" Mello yelled trying to move over to the window and look down at the man that was sure to be falling to his death but Near, still clinging to him like a koala, prevented him from doing so.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mih- Mell-" Near sobbed collapsing on the floor in front of Mello. Mello was baffled, absolutely bewildered by what was going on. First a nineteen year old boy stumbles out of the bushes at a park and he feels the need to invite him into his own home, then said boy somehow shows him one of his memories and now some psychopath calling him Mihael jumped out his window after threatening both him and Near!

"What the hell is going on!!??" Mello demanded lifting Near back up by his shirt collar. He wanted answers and damn it all, he was going to get them!

"Don't you even know who I am anymore?" Near asked putting his hands over Mello's and looking into his eyes pleadingly, "You… You have to remember Mihael!"

"My name's not Mihael, what are you talking about?!" Mello asked shaking the smaller boy violently. Near clutched at his savior turned assailant's arms, it hurt!

"He… You really don't remember me do you?" Near asked bowing his head so his eyes were no longer visible and releasing Mello's arms, "But you promised." Near choked out barely above a whisper.

"What are you talking about!?" Mello demanded shoving Near away which sent Near falling harshly onto his back, smacking his head roughly against the floor, and set Mello off balance causing him to stumble backwards into the wall and also hit his head though not nearly as hard as Near had.

"I'm sorry…" Near hiccupped through sobs while curling up into a ball on the floor clutching his head, "I-I just wanted to see you again."

"Again?" Mello asked sinking down onto his knees with his hands tangled in his hair, a forgotten memory at the back of his mind begging to be remembered, "But we just met!"

"No! That-That's not true!" Near protested shaking his tear stained face, "You just forgot!"

"I… forgot?" Mello asked calming down and touching his scarred cheek, "Wait, does that mean that you knew me before the accident?"

"Accident?" Near asked futilely trying to wipe away his tears as he sat up to face Mello, the pain in his head was starting to ebb away, "What accident?"

"The accident," Mello said crawling closer to Near, his voice heavily laden with hope, "I was in a car accident a few years back and the doctors said I had amnesia. That's how I got this scar!" Mello patted the charred flesh on his face.

"That scar…" Near said touching Mello's face with his fingers, still wet with his own tears.

"Mello!!" A panicked voice yelled as the door was slammed open. Near covered his mouth to silence a scream as fresh tears flooded down his face and he crawled backwards away from Mello into a corner of the room. Mello stared after him curiously.

"Mello!!" The person called as they skidded into the kitchen and saw the blonde on the ground staring oddly into space.

"Matt?" Mello asked standing up on impulse only to be glomped by the red head.

"I heard you yelling from outside," Matt said checking Mello over for injuries before spotting at the gun Mello had dropped on the ground long ago, "Fuck! Mello, why the hell is your gun out!"

"Some creep came in here trying to take Near." Mello explained like it was just your run of the mill every day occurrences, "Hey you're not wearing your vest." Mello added with surprise.

"Some creep comes in your house and you fight him off with a gun and all you can think of is my wardro- wait…" Matt said looking right over at Near who still had his hand over his mouth in the corner, "Near?"

Near shook his head and his eyes went wide with fear as even more tears cascaded down from his clear blue eyes. Matt's gaze hardened and he marched angrily towards the albino. The next thing the gamer knew his face was being introduced to the hard wood floors in Mello's kitchen. Mello had flipped him, actually swept him off his feet and flipped him.

"Ugh, Mello?" Matt groaned looking up at the blonde now standing between him and Near with confusion written clearly across his face.

"Y-You were gonna hurt him." Mello supplied weakly while glancing between the two other people in his kitchen, "I-I don't know what came over me."

"Mihael…" Near whispered feeling safe again while Mello stood between him and Matt.

"Near," Matt growled getting up while clutching at his ribs which hurt particularly bad.

"You were right." Near said quickly, also shakily standing up using the wall for support, "He was trying to get rid of you guys."

"I fucking told you!" Matt yelled not moving from the spot in fear of being flipped again.

"But you were wrong!" Near yelled back, "He didn't want you two out of the way because he thought you wanted to take the throne from him!" Near was crying even harder now, "He wanted you two gone so there would be no one left to protect me! He was trying to get to me! I was right!"

"What are you talking about?" Matt scoffed, "trying to make everything about you again, my vain prince?"

"No, damn it all Mail!" Near cursed balling his hands up into fists, "I was right! It was about me! Right after you left with Mihael he…"

"aww what'd he do poor little princess Near?" Matt mocked him spitefully, "Did he take away your precious necklace? Or your precious little toys?"

"Mail he raped me!!" Near yelled trying to get at Matt but Mello held him back, "Are you happy Mail!? Every night for the past five years he raped me!! I begged you not to take him but you didn't want to listen to me!! What did I ever do to you Mail!? Huh!? Why do you hate me!?!?!"

Matt was shocked, he'd expected anything but that from the king of the Seelie court.

"Nate…" Matt whispered staring at the thrashing crying Near in Mello's arms, the blonde having little success at calming him down, "What've you done?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it was kind of bad and didn't make much sense but next chapter will explain a lot of things.**

**H. Mitsukai**


End file.
